wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsiders/Roleplay
Roleplay for Outsiders members. '' ---- Muzzle's breath rattled in his throat as he escaped the Pack of Prickly Thorns. The wounds Galaxy had inflicted bled and worsened as he whipped through the undergrowth. Thorns embedded in his paws and the wolf whimpered every time he put a paw down. At last, limbs trembling from agony and fatigue, he crumpled to the ground. To exhausted to notice anything, he didn't smell that he had entered another wolf's territory. I've always beenDYING 12:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) "And then I said-" Gadget paused mid-story/laughter, flattening his ears as he scented a new wolf. With a low growl, the outsider turned to his sister, Swift. "Smell that sis? Smells like a newbie..."'Silverstar' 23:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Scrap let out a small whimper, gazing around. His pale, slick, thin body wiggled through the trees, his eyes blaring with hunger. Flamestar 22 00:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle had no idea how long he had been laying on the ground, but he was jolted back to his senses when alarm bells began to ring in his head. There was an odd scent in the air... cold realization washed over Muzzle. He was in another wolf's territory. At least one male and a female, littermates by the looks of it. Grunting with pain and effort, the wolf hauled himself to his paws. If they found him... he'd be ready. I've always beenDYING 05:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, it def- Hey! Get out of here!" Swift snarled, bolting at Muzzle with her fangs bared. Gadget flinched in surprise before fluffing out his oddly colored fur, bounding after his sister as they prepared to attack, unless this wolf stated his reasons to be in their territory.'Silverstar' 23:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle saw the she-wolf bounding out of the thicket and lifted his hackles, raising his tail. Then he dropped it. He didn't want them to think he was unfriendly. The least thing he needed right now was a fight. Wagging his tail slightly, Muzzle faced the two wolves. " I'm sorry," he yipped. " I didn't know this was your territory." He hated it. He wanted to fight them, but he had to leave peacefully for the sake of his health. I've always beenDYING 00:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Swift continued to let out a warning growl, only to be hushed by her brother, his tail flicking as he ordered silence. "Fine. Just scat." The odd wolf ordered in a sharp tone.'Silverstar' 01:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Resentment burned under Muzzle's pelt, but he nodded and slunk away. His heartbeat had slowed, and his old sly, vicious and dark personality came back. ''I'm not letting them get away with that! ''But Muzzle was no fool. His old defeat with Galaxy shamed him, and he knew he had been impulsive. ''This is fine territory... but those two wolves must know it like the hairs on their pelts. Maybe other wolves would be wiling to help me... ''Muzzle bared his teeth and began to run, I've always beenDYING 03:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "If that fuzzball comes back," Swift curled her lips to reveal long, sharp fangs, her fur remaining fluffed and doubling her size. "I will go no chill on his sorry little tail!" Gadget twitched an ear nervously, knowing that his sister meant her words. They had been born and raised in that territory, and gave it to no-one.'Silverstar' 04:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle heard the wolf's growl, and stopped. He had been an Outsider, once. Raising his hackles, Muzzle silently crept back the way he had come. ''No one calls me a fuzzball! ''He crouched low on the ground, seeing the two wolves with their backs towards him. I've always beenDYING 05:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Gadget's ear twitched as he heard a stick snap behind him. With two loud snarls, the wolves charged Muzzle, Swift going for one side while her brother went for the other. "We gave you a chance rat, you should've taken it!" Spat Gadget, his fangs sinking into the former Pack Wolf's shoulder, while Swift aimed for Muzle's paws on the opposite side.'Silverstar' 05:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle howled as the male wolf reopened a wound from his past fight. Snarling deep in his throat, the male wolf jumped, dodging Swift's attack. The she-wolf momentarily stumbled, and Muzzle took the chance to leap out of the shrubbery and onto open ground. Eyes glittering madly, he returned to the savage world of the Outsiders. " Fight me, you cowards!" he spat, ironically being the coward himself. I've always beenDYING 05:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "We are, you're the coward attempting to flee!" Snarled Swift, charging from the left, while Gadget came from the right. Right before Muzzle, the littermates crossed their paths, attacking the wolf from both sides once more. Swift aimed for an ear, while Gadget aimed for the shoulder once more.'Silverstar' 05:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Blood poured from the wound Gadget had inflicted, but Muzzle wasn't above to give up another fight. ''I want this territory! ''But both wolves were skilled fighters. Muzzle dropped low, leaving both wolves to crash into each other. Taking the moment to his advantage, the male wolf attempted to crawl out from under them. I've always beenDYING 05:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "We're leaving you with something to remind you to ''never return!" Spat Gadget, leaping back before letting his fangs sink into Muzzle's neck. No, he wouldn't kill him, just leave him greatly injured and weak so he would know to not return. Swift sat back, preparing to attack if this pack wolf got any funny ideas.Silverstar 05:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Funny ideas were Muzzle's specialty. With one last desperate kick, he managed to escape Gadget's teeth. However, Swift was waiting for him. Twisting, he tried to avoid her attack in vain. I've always beenDYING 05:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Swift left a long gash down the wolf's side, her fangs bared as she prepared to pursue him once more. Gadget was already on his paws once more and ready to do the same.Silverstar 05:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle howled and screeched in agony. Swift's teeth had overshot and cut into his neck. Doggedly determind he rose to his paws and faced them swaying from side to side. I've always beenDYING 05:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Give in?!" Growled Swift, while her brother stepped forward with his fangs bared. "Or do we have to finish you off?!" The two siblings stood still, fur bristling and waiting for Muzzle to make a move.Silverstar 05:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle snarled, blood pouring from his neck. He knew he would never be able to beat these two wolves now. He would die if he didn't heal his neck wound. " I'm not giving in, but I'm leaving. I'll be back, mark my words!" the wolf snarled and crashed away into the trees. I've always beenDYING 06:26, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Scrap gazed down at a dead rabbit, his belly grumbling silently. He gazed down once more to blink and see Muzzle, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He moved his thin body down the tree, jupming down and whipping his tail around frantically. He narrowed his eyes, letting Muzzle know it was his ''prey, and he wasn't giving it up without a fight. Flamestar 22 20:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle hadn't realized he had crossed the other wolve's territory, and he curled his lip at the smaller, skinnier wolf. He would have dearly loved to fight him, but his neck wound was causing his vision to spiral. Still... Muzzle made a sudden dart at the prey and snatched it, tearing a chunk out of it before returning it. ''What kind of wolves eat in trees, anyway? ''He growled at Scrap and hurried away, needing to find a place to heal. I've always beenDYING 23:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Scrap growled once again, giving the wolf a warning. He was grateful that the wolf had left, so now, he could finally eat his meal. He leapt off of the tree, pinning the prey and giving it a quick bite to the neck. Flamestar 22 14:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiriwa walked in the forest, her pale gray fur fluffed out. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Scrap lket out a yelp of excitement, his belly grumbling. He stiffened, raising his tail. He felt like he hadn't eaten for moons, and finally, his prey was right where he wanted it. Flamestar22 20:57, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiriwa sat down, and started to groom her fur. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 03:34, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Gadget stood strongly beside his sister Swift, their heads held proudly. The black-and-white wolf then turned to his sister with a small nod. "Be right back, I'mma go get us some breakfast." He then loped off, his paws beating silently against the ground.'Silverstar''' 18:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) A loud thump emerged from behind him. Fangs bared, Dagger leaped forward, snatching the prey and leaping onto a tree. "Aw, did I steal the poor puppies food?" Looking up, Scrap ignored the wolf's tone, giving an angry bark. "Hey, I caught that first!" Dagger shot his hazy glare to Scrap, leaping off of the tree and kicking the rabbit behind him. "I pity you," Dagger snarled. Scrap let out a sharp bark, warning Dagger to back off. "Maybe I should just give it to you," Dagger mused. "Afterall, you seem to weak to fight for your own prey." Flamestar22 21:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle's neck was throbbing. Wherever he went, he left a trail of blood on the ground. E''very wolf will be able to find me. ''Exhausted, he crumpled into a heap and began to snore. I've always beenDYING 09:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Scrap gave Dagger a smug look before snarling and taking a step forward. He leaped at Dagger, completely missing when he swiped a paw at him and falling to the ground. "You're patchetic," Barked Dagger, trotting over to sit beside Scrap's scrawny body. Flamestar22 21:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiriwa snorted. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 01:52, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "You're not even worth living, shrimp," Dagger sneered, revealing sharp, bloodied fangs. He raised a paw, slashing his claws at Scraps flank. Scrap let out a yelp, falling backwards. Flamestar22 14:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sikina heard the commotion and crept forwards, ears pricked. She heard Dagger's voice and dug her claws into the soft earth with a growl. ''I hate that wolf! He stole my territory once and humiliated me. ''The she-wolf curled her lip. I've always beenDYING 06:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah!" Snarled Scrap. "What are you gonna do about it?" Dagger smirked, raising his paws and slashing them across Scrap's flank. "Now, you know I'm going to win, so back down now and everything will be fine." 19:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sikina suddenly erupted from the foliage, throwing herself between Scrap and Dagger. She curled her lip and felt her hackles rise. Her tail rose and twitched warningly from side to side. " Looking for a fight, were ya? Well, you got one."--- Muzzle's dreams were dark, and made him trash and whimper. He was certain he was going to die, from either blood loss or exhaustion. ''I need a healer. I need a healer. ''Driven by this one thought, he rose to his paws and staggered about, unconciously heading in the direction of The Pack of the Bloody Moon territory. I've always beenDYING 08:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Outsiders